Dirty Little Secret
by ContagiousLaughter
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura hate each other just as much as their clans do, but Syaoran is keeping a secret and Sakura is acting strange. Annoyed their families and friends hunt out the dirty little secrets they are hiding. Question is, can they handle it?
1. Something's Up

_**Summary: **Syaoran and Sakura are from the high classes of society. Sakura belongs to the Kinomoto Clan and Syaoran belongs to the Li Clan. Their families despise eachother with every single fiber in their bodies. Syaoran and Sakura, seniors at Tokyo High, come across as hating each other just as much as their families hate each other, but what if it is all a lie? Syaoran is keeping a secret from everyone and Sakura is acting strange. Annoyed their families and friends decide it's time to figure out what dirty little secrets they are hiding. Question is, can they handle it?_

_**Chapter 1: Somethings Up**_

((( _Normal POV _)))

"SAKURA!"

"What?" Sakura asked looking over at her friend Tomoyo Daidouji.

"Don't you what me!" Tomoyo said glaring at me. "What was that all about! You didn't even throw one insult at Li when he bumped into you in the hall today."

"Oh that." Sakura said as if it was no big deal.

"Yes that!" Tomoyo yelled exasperated. "What's with you? You hate the Li family and always make it a point to let that boy Li Syaoran know. So why were you nice! It's not normal for you to be nice to a Li!"

Tomoyo was working her self into qutie a frenzy. 'What is with Sakura she is acting as if Li is some acquintance that means nothing to her' She thought. Frustration was building upi and Sakura knew if she didn't give Tomoyo and answer she was going to explode.

"Look I'm just a little tired today. I wasn't in the mood to argue with Li." Sakura said sounding truly tired.

"Well why didn't you just say that in the first place?" Tomoyo asked as concern took over her earlier frustration with her cousin. "If I had known you were tired I would not have worked myself into that little rage I just had."

"Sorry, I didn't know you were going to react like that. I didn't think it was that big of a deal." Sakura answered back.

The two best friends and cousins walked on in silence. School had just ended and they were making their way to their respective homes. Just as they were about to take different paths to make the way to their own homes Sakura spoke up stopping Tomoyo.

"Hey Tomoyo."

"Yeah. What is it?" She asked.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure what is it?" Tomoyo responded

"Can you tell my parents that I am over at your house trying on clothes if they call?" Sakura asked not looking at Tomoyo afraid she would start questioning on what she was doing.

"Of course I can, but what exactly is it that you are going to be doing?" Tomoyo asked with expectant eyes.

'Well so much for not having to tell her what I am up to.' Sakura thought. 'Well I can't exactly tell her what I'm up to, but I can bend the truth a little bit.'

"It has to do with a boy." Sakura said. She then began counting down in her head, '5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1..'

"KAWAII!" Tomoyo was screaming and jumping around with stars in her amethyst eyes. "Who is he? How old is he? How long have you known him? Do I know him? Why didn't you tell me about him before!"

Laughing at her friends predictable ways Sakura answered her questions in order. "He's a guy I've known my whole life. He's 18 years old. Yes you know him and I didn't tell you before because I knew you would do exactly what you are doing now."

"Oh." Tomoyo smiled sheepishly at her earlier behavior. "Well do I get to meet him?"

Hesitating before answering Sakura responded. "I don't know. We don't want people to know we are going out. It's a secret."

"But I am your best friend and cousin! I deserve to know!" Tomoyo yelled.

"True, but you should respect my wishes. Besides if you don't know who he is Touya can't pump the information out of you." Sakura said trying to get Tomoyo to stop asking about her guy.

"Oh fine, but I want to be the first to know if you guys ever decide to go public with the relationship." Tomoyo said firmly leaving no room for arguing on the matter.

"Alright." Sakura replied laughing. 'Not like I have to worry about that because we are not going public with this. At least if we want to keep seeing each other and not risk getting killed by our families anger.'

"Remember I'm at your house trying on clothes!" Sakura yelled as she started running off in the direction of her home.

"I know! Have fun with your boy!" Tomoyo yelled back before heading off towards her own house.

"Syaoran! Man, wait up!"

Syaoran turned around waiting for his navy haired friend to catch up with him.

"What?" Syaoran asked once Eriol had caught his breath from the running he had just done to catch up with him.

"Can I get a ride home? My car is in the shop." Eriol replied.

"Sure."

With that the two headed towards Syaoran's dark green converitable mercedes benz. Throwing their bags into the back seats the two hopped in and drove off with most of the Tokyo Highs female population watching wishing they could be with the two heart throbs of the school.

"That Kinomoto acted quite weird today." Eriol stated out of the blue.

"Yeah I guess so." Syaoran responded not really interested in the subject at hand.

"You guess! Are you kidding me?" Eriol exclamied. "She didn't do anything when you bumped into her after school today. Usually she bites your head off for evn coming with in five feet of her."

"So?" He said quickly galncing at Eriol with an eyebrow raised.

"So doesn't that make you wonder what was up with her?" Eriol asked not believing how weird his friend was acting.

"Why would I ever spend my time worrying as to why Kinomoto Sakura did not decide to throw herself into a rage in front of me today?" Syaoran asked. "It isn't as if I didn't enjoy the breather from her constant yelling and screaming or even just the snide remarks for once."

"Yeah I guess so, but still it was weird she always makes a point to do something rude whenever you are around." Eriol said thinking deeply about the matter.

"Don't worry about it. After all she is just a Kinomoto and we can't waste our precious time over them." Syoaran said to his friend as he pulled into hi drive way to drop him off. "Well see you later bud."

"Alright. You want to do anything tonight?" He asked getting out of the car and grappong his stuff out of the back.

"Can't I'm busy."

"Really and what is it you are busy with tonight?" Eriol asked mischieviously.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Syaoran replied smirking.

"It's a girl isn't it?"

"Maybe." Syaoran responded before hitting the gas and speeding off towards his won home.

"I'll get it out of you eventually!" Eriol yelled after his car.

'You wish' Syaoran thought laughing.

"Welcome home Master Syaoran." Wei greeted as Syaoran entered the Li Clan mansion.

"Hello Wei." Syaoran responded heading towards the stairs. "Is mother home?"

"Yes, she is in her study waiting to see you."

"Alright thank you Wei." Syaoran replied heading up the stairs to go see his mother.

Yelan was busy looking over some important documents when a knocking was heard from the outside of the doors leading to her study. Putting down the documents she composed her self and called out to the person.

"You may come in." Her voice carried a powerful tone of authority as she spoke.

Yelan smiled as her son walked in. He had grown quite a bit since he was a child. No longer was he the cute little boy he once was. He know was the handsome man that stood before her now and all his accomplishments growing made her quite proud.

"Hello Syaoran." She said smiling letting the authoritive tone leave her voice to be replaced by a caring one.

"Good evening mother." Syaoran replied. "Wei said you wanted to see me."

"Yes. I wanted to let you know we have to attend a ball this weekend." Yelan said.

"Alright. Any one important going to be there?" He asked not really that interested.

"Oh anyone is anyone will be there." She stated. Her voice went a little dark at her next staement. "Including the Kinomoto Clan."

"Really?" He asked his eyes widening just a little.

"Yes really and don't act so surprised after all they are very rich too." Yelan said darkly mistaking Syaoran's actions as shock. "They won't bother us in anyway so you have nothing to worry about son."

"Yeah I know." Syaoran replied smugly. "Is that all you needed me for?"

"Yes, why is there something you need to do?" She asked narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Yeah, I'm leaving for a while, but I'll be back home later." He said heading for the door.

"And where exactly are you going?" She asked becoming more and more sucpicous the whole time.

"Just out. I'll see you later mom." He replied walking out of the study and shutting the door.

'I will figure out you are up to my dear son.' Yelan thought as she watched her door shut softly. 'You can't keep secrets from me forever.'

Sakura had arrived home awhile ago and just finished cleaning herself up. Quickly changing into a white spring dress with cherry blossoms adourning the bottom right part of the skirt, she slipped on her white sandals. Running down the stairs she met her father at the bottom of the stairs. It looked as if he had just arrived home from work.

"Hello Sakura." Fujitaka said giving his daughter a wuick kiss on the forehead.

"Hi daddy." She responded.

"Where are you going?" He asked as she headed for the doors leading outside the mansion.

"I'm going over to Tomoyo's." She said grapping a light jacket to wear in case it started to get cold.

"Oh really what for?"

"To try on some of her new designs she made last week." She responded easily hoping he wouldn't see right through her lie.

"You hate modeling Tomoyo's designs like a doll." Her brother Touya all of a sudden said walking into the front entrance hall.

"So? I promised her that I would today." Sakura replied eaisly to her brother. "Is it okay daddy. Please let me go."

Fujitaka could not say no as his daughter gave him her famous puppy dog look. "Oh alright."

"Yes! Thank you daddy." She exclaimed jumpy up and giving him a huge hug. 'That was too close for comfort.' She thought as her father hugged her back.

"Be good." Fujitaka said watching her walk out the door.

"I will see you later daddy." She closed rhe door and took off.

"I don't believe her." Touya said to his father.

"Oh let it be for now. It isn't as if she is doing anything wrong." Fujitaka said.

"At least that we know of." Touya said. "Something is definitely going on and I'm going to find out eventually. She's been acting weird since last weekend."

"Let your sister be Touya. She is fine." Fujitaka said.

"Whatever." He replied stalking off in the direction of his bedroom.

'Sakura has been acting weird lately now that I think about' Fujitaka thought.

**a/n: **I know I should really be concentrating on The Hit Single, but I seriously just get random ideas for stories and I have to write them. I'm guessing a ton of you already know what's going on with Sakura and Syaoran, but won't it be funny when their families figure out what you have. Lol read to find out.


	2. Secret Meeting With You

_**Summary:** Syaoran and Sakura are from the high classes of society. Sakura belongs to the Kinomoto Clan and Syaoran belongs to the Li Clan. Their families despise eachother with every single fiber in their bodies. Syaoran and Sakura, seniors at Tokyo High, come across as hating each other just as much as their families hate each other, but what if it is all a lie? Syaoran is keeping a secret from everyone and Sakura is acting strange. Annoyed their families and friends decide it's time to figure out what dirty little secrets they are hiding. Question is, can they handle it?_

**Chapter 2: Secret Meeting With You**

((( _Normal POV_ )))

Sitting peacefully on a swing Sakura watch the cherry blossom petals swirl around her. Some landing delicately in her silk auburn hair. She was very happy at the moment waiting for a certain boy to show up. She could not help, but let her thoughts wander off to him while she waited patiently for his arrival. 'How on earth did I get so lucky. He's so sweet and kind to me. To think I use to think he was the rudest most self-centered guy to walk on two legs.' Sakura giggled slightly recalling how much she use to loathe the young man she was meeting.

Her thoughts were abruptly inturupted as a pair of warm hands covered her eyes blocking her vision.

"Guess who." A masculine voice spoke from behind her.

Giggling Sakura put her hands over the young mans and wrapped her fingers around them. Gently she pulled them off her eyes and wrapped them around her shoulders. Leaning back against his chest she breathed in the scent of mixed spices that seemed to always surround him. Smiling she closed her eyes just enjoying being in his arms before finally responding.

"Hi Syaoran."

"For a second there I thought you didn't know it was me and were just letting some random guy hold you." Syaoran said smirking.

"Of course not." She said spinning her upper body around to face his laughing amber eyes. "How could I not recognise that it was you. I know your voice and no one else smells as good as you do." She continued snuggling her head into his chest.

Chuckling he smiled down at her. "I was only kidding."

"I know." She said her emerald eyes twinkling up at him.

Standing behind her Syaoran started pushing the swing she was on slowly. Smiling he began to think about how lucky he was to have this girl before him. 'To think our families hate each other too.' Chuckling he shook his head. 'My family obviously has no idea what an angel their rival clans daughter is.' He kept on pushing her until she put her feet on the ground stopping him from continuing.

"Want to go for a walk around the park?" She asked smiling up at him from her seat on the swing.

"Sure." Offering her his hand he pulled her up from the swing and the two took off on one of the many paths in the park. 

They walked around in a comfortable silence just admiring the scenery on the sunny spring day. Just as they were approaching the lake Sakura spoke up, asking Syaoran a question she had been thinking about earlier.

"Hey Syaoran." Sakura began after a while. "What were you laughing at back when you were pushing me on the swing?"

"About what are families would do if they ever found out that we were together." He replied smiling.

She giggled thinking about what her brother Touya would do if he ever found out. He would throw an ever loving fit. "Touya would murder you." She laughed as they continued walking hand in hand.

"I would like to see him try." Syaoran smirked not at all intimidated by Sakura's older brother.

"You would be surprised at what he can do when it concerns protecting me." Sakura said.

"Tell me why exactly would he ever need to protect you from me?" Syaoran huskily said as he twirled Sakura into him wrapping his arms around her waist.

Blushing at their closness Sakura replied. "Maybe because you are Li Syaoran from the Li Clan and our families don't exactly like each other."

"That's not true." He said as he started to lean closer to her face.

"What do you mean?" She asked momentarily forgetting that he was so close to her.

Smiling he brought his face even closer to hers until their noses touched.

"I like you."

Then he closed the space between them, softly placing his lips on hers.

* * *

Fujitaka sat in his study working peacefully when he heard the front door open.

Sakura had just opened the door to the house and was now humming in the halls. She made her way into the living room and had turned on the radio. Once music had made it's way into the room she began twirling all about the enitire room humming to herself. Unknown to her though her father was standing in the door way smiling at his daughters evident happiness.

"And what may I ask is it that has my beatiful daughter in such a good mood?" He asked making her twirl around to face him with a lovely smile lighting up her whole face meaking her eyes sparkel brightly.

"Daddy!" Sakura squealed running up to him and giving him a huge hug.

Catching his daughter as she flung herself at him he hugged her back and asked her again. "So what has you in such a grand mood?"

Smiling still. "I've just had the most wonderful time today." She sais spinning around again.

"I'm guessing Tomoyo and you must have had a lot of fun trying on clothes today then?" He asked not really believing it had anything to do with Tomoyo and trying on clothes at all.

"Oh." Sakura had stopped spinning and was facing away from him. 'Crap I forgot I was suppose to be at Tomoyo's house.' Frantically she tried thinking up a lie to tell her father so he didn't suspect anything. Finally she had it. "Yes I did! She made me the most gorgeous dress ever for the ball we are attending this weekend. I absolutley love it!"

"Wonderful!" Fujitaka exclaimed forgetting about his earlier suspicions and moving onto the topic at hand. "So you are excited about the ball coming up then?"

"Yes very much so." She replied smiling.

This time she really wasn't lying. She was very excited because going to this ball meant she would get to see a certain amber eyed guy, but her father really did not need to know that little piece of information. At least not if she wanted to be able to still go and see the guy without any problems at all or having to sneak out.

"Good." He said smiling happy that his daughter was going to enjoy herself at the ball. " Well sweet heart I have to go and finish some more work."

"Alright Daddy. I'll talk to you later then." She wave as her father made the way back to his office.

'That was too close.' Sakura thought. 'He almost found out about Syaoran. I can't believe I almost told him what I have been up to today.' As she thought that a blush made its way upon her cheeks as she remembered the earlied events of the day.

* * *

_**Earlier in the Park**_

'Oh. My. God.' Sakura thought. 'Syaoran Li is kissing me!'

Sakura had her arms resting on his shoulders from when he had spun her into his arms suddenly, but now was frozen in place due to the shock of Syaoran's lips on hers. After finally getting over the shock of having Syaoran kissing her she slowly moved her hands and ran them thorugh Syaoran's messy dark brown locks. 

Syaoran decided since Sakura was responding and not knocking him flat on his butt that it would be okay to deepen the kiss. Lightly tracing her bottom lip with his tounge he silently asked her for permission. She obliged to his silent request by opening her mouth slightly. After that the two lost themselves in the kiss. They finally broke apart when the lack of oxygen tugged at their lungs.

"So I guess not everyone in your family doesn't like the people in my family." Sakura said smiling up at Syaoran.

Chuckling Syaoran responded. "You got that right."

"I'm glad I met you Syaoran." She said resting her head against his chest.

"Me too, Sakura." He whispered. "Me too."

* * *

Giggling once more Sakura shut off the radio and headed up towards her bedroom. Picking up the phone she decided to dial up Tomoyo's house and relay the events of the day without mentioning Syaoran's name.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tomoyo it's Sakura." Sakura said happiness still evident in her voice.

"Well you are in quite the good mood." Tomoyo said laughing. "So tell me what happened."

Smiling Sakura started to tell Tomoyo the events of the day. From the guess who at the cherry blossom tree all the way up to the kiss by the lake. Tomoyo of course being Tomoyo squealed at everything she found absolutely cute.

"Oh Tomoyo." Sakura started.

"Yeah?"

"Can you make me a dress for the ball coming up." She asked already knowing her friend would say yes.

"Of course! Since when have I ever not made you a dress for any of the balls you've gone to?" Tomoyo laughed.

"I know. I told my dad the reason I was so excited when I arrived home was because you made me the most amazing dress." Sakura informed her.

"Ahh so this means I'm going to have to out do myself on this certain dress." Tomoyo said already going through her fabrics at home to create the perfect dress for her best friend. "No problem. You will look like a princess when I am done with you!"

Sakura laughed some things never changed and Tomoyo's antics were one of them, but that is what made Tomoyo unique. "Alright well I am going to go it's time for dinner, but I will talk to you later."

"Okay. Talk to you soon Sakura." Tomoyo said before hanging up and getting started on the dress.

* * *

Meiling sat at the table in the dinning hall when she heard the front door open and close. Getting up she went to see who was home. She soon found her cousin Syaoran heading to the entertainment room. Following him she saw him sigh and smile as he fell upon the couch.

"Xiao Lang." Meiling called out softly not understanding why her cousin was in such a good mood.

"Meiling!" He exclamied getting up and dragging her into the room.

All of a sudden he was twirling her around the room with him. Meiling laughed at her cousins silly behavior.

"What has you all happy?" She questioned smiling as he contiued leading her around the room in the dance.

"Today has been a wonderful day for me." He said his eyes shining with mirth. "I can't help, but be happy with the amazing day I've had today. You would be just as happy if you were in my place."

She laughed. "I don't doubt that."

Syaoran was totally oblivious to the presence that was standing just step inside the room. Her eyes were wide as she watched her son twirl his cousin around the room. It wasn't everyday that he was in such a good mood. 'This must have something to do with where he went today.' Yelan thought. 'It's about time I start getting some answers from that son of mine.'

"Xiao Lang." She called out to him.

Immediately he stopped dancing and turned to face his mother, but the smile was still resting upon his lips. He made his way over to her after letting Meiling go and continued his dancing with her instead as Meiling made her way back to the dinning hall.

"Xiao Lang!" His mother exclamied. "What on earth has gotten into you?"

"Nothing mother." He responded smiling the whole while. "I have just had a very good day that is all."

He finally stopped dancing and gave her a hug.

Yelan couldn't help, but smile his mood seemed to be contagious. "Does this have anything to do with where you were earlier today?"

"Yeah, you could say that." He said smiling as images flashed through his head of the eariler events.

"Well where were you?" She said starting her questioning. "And what were you doing?"

"Nothing." He said being as brief as possible. "I was just dealing with some personal business and luckily for me it went very well."

"I see." She said. "Care to tell me what it had to do with."

"Don't worry about it mother." He said smiling and then changing subjects. "I'm looking forward to the ball and I even have an outfit already. See I don't always leave everything to the last minute."

Efficentaly distracted by the mention of the upcoming ball Yelan began discussing the ball with him.

"Have you?" She was obviously surprised considering he usually left everything up until the day of an event. "That's wonderful! I'm glad you are finally starting to learn to appreciate these gatherings."

"Me too mother." He replied secretly smiling. 'Too bad you don't have a clue as to why I am suddenly taking an interest in them.' He thought secretly. "I guess they have just begun to grow on me."

"Terrific!" She exclamied. "Well if you will excuse me son, I have to finish up some paper work."

"Alright mother."

With that Yelan left the room leaving Syaoran by himself. He left shortly after Yelan though to relax in the comfort of his own room. Sighing happily he fell upon his bed his thoughts filled of an emerald eyed female he would be seeing at the ball in the next couple of days. Thinking about her caused his thoughts to stray to the happenings earlier that day. One event seemed to dominate his thinking though. Yes it was quite the day for him. Slowly he began drifting off to sleep, but not before one last thought entered his mind.

'That was one hell of a kiss.'

* * *

** a/n:** yes! another chapter done. i'll try and updat soon, but things are starting to get pretty hectic. i have bball Mon-Sat. and then soccer Tues, Thurs, and Sunday. along with all the homework my teachers are assigning. mostly because we have finals coming up in a couple weeks. oh how i do love finals... not!


End file.
